As electronic components of the related art, multilayer inductors, for example, a multilayer inductor as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-91103 (Patent Document 1), are known. In those multilayer inductors, a plurality of insulating layers and plural coil-forming conductor patterns are alternately stacked. The plural coil-forming conductor patterns are connected to each other to form one coil. The coil-forming conductor patterns provided at the uppermost and lowermost positions in the direction in which the insulating layers and the coil-forming conductor patterns are stacked are led out to lateral sides of a multilayer body that is formed of the insulating layers, and are connected to outer electrodes formed on the lateral sides of the multilayer body.